The Journey Begins
by rebeshil-outlaw
Summary: INCOMPLETE-First fic... seriously need feedback.....do your worst--R&R! Boy looses family, runs away.. too much and i give away..


Dragonball Alternate Universe: Oshitaka's Story Episode I: The Journey Begins  
  
  
  
The year is 3029. Five years before, a portal had opened and some sentient beings came forth. Some say they are from the Dragon Clan. Five years later, a civil war has been raging for two years. There are many births; however, the population is still dropping rapidly. Few of the once great cities are still standing. The capital, Vegeta, is still standing, barely. Many Elite warriors have died in the battle to protect the capital city. Roughly, around two percent of the Elite warriors still wander the Lands. The Dragon Clan is about to attack a village. This is where our story begins... Oshitaka and his father, Ishiko, are found training in a large, open meadow. The meadow has two openings. One of which leads to the village; the other leads to the open sky. Oshitaka is but five years of age. He usually wears a black karate gi, for it helps him remember his past, of which he knows not. Today, he is wearing his father's old training armor. The armor allows better arm movement than the original Saiya-Jin armor. His torso is protected by titanium alloy found deep within the underground caverns of the capital Vegeta. His tail, which is blood red, is tightly wound around his waist. Oshitaka is around three feet five inches tall. His hair is naturally spiked and is the odd color blood red, whereas most Saiya-Jin's hair is black. He has a strange scar on his left shoulder. He always wears a bloodstained bandana. It was stained one day when training with his father without armor. During the battle, Oshitaka fainted and was sent to the infirmary for two weeks. He wears chain mail under his black karate gi to protect against a sword. One day, while training with his father, he was cut with the sword on his left pectoral muscle. He wears the traditional Saiya-Jin boots and gloves; all of which were given to him by his father. He always wears a chain on his left side that goes from his waist to his knee. His father has given him a medallion with the Dragon Clan crest on it. Each time Oshitaka asks his father where he got it, Ishiko says it's from a dead body after the Clan retreated from an attack. Oshitaka never thinks anything of it anymore. Ishiko always wears a red karate gi with a black dragon on the back. He has a scar over his left eye. He always says "I got it while training with my father." His hair is always slicked back; it, too, is blood red. Ishiko is six feet seven inches tall. He, too, has the same strange scar; however, on his right shoulder. His left leg was injured during the last skirmish from the Dragon Clan. His tail is always unwound. Most of the villagers say that only royalty do that. Oshitaka's mother, Amika is watching the two train from a distance. Amika is five feet six inches tall. Her hair is in a flattop cut and is the traditional black with blue streaks. Her tail is unwound as well. She wears a pink ninja outfit. Sometimes, Oshitaka can hear her mumbling about a long-lost son. Oshitaka has yet to ask her why she does that. Just as Oshitaka was about to power up his newest attack he learned, Raging Inferno, the ground behind him exploded from the impact of an energy blast. "What the hell just happened, father?" Oshitaka said in utter puzzlement. " I thought I was supposed to attack first?" A moment of silence followed as father and son listened for something to warn them of an oncoming attack. "Forward!" Was all that was heard coming from the forest. "Oshitaka, we are about to be attacked. You have done well in your training. Let us d..d..defeat these scum!" Ishiko said unsteadily. Amika came running from her spectator's position and joined them in preparing for battle. Overhead, the sky darkened as several squads of Dragon Clan warriors flew down in front of Ishiko, Amika and Oshitaka. Behind the squads, several more Dragon Clan warriors came running out of the forest. The warriors were wearing reinforced steel armor. The armor provides excellent protection; however, it seriously constricts movement of the arms. The leaders of the air squads were wearing red titanium armor. All of them had on scouters. By the looks on their faces, they did not expect to have any company before they got to the village. The head leader of the attack was in the group of men that came from the forest. Oshitaka noticed he was the leader because he was wearing the traditional blood-red cape of the generals' from the Grand Saiya-Jin Army. "What are these three doing here?" None of the other warriors said anything. "It seems we have a nuisance to take care of. Lets make this quick and very painful." He added emphasis at the end of the sentence. Ishiko, Oshitaka, and Amika readied for battle. They all knew they would not come out of this battle alive. "Get ready Oshitaka! This is the time to show me that you are ready for the trials of manhood and the status of Warrior!" Ishiko said as the Dragon Clan warriors rushed at them. Oshitaka was scared. He had never been in a fight he knew the other would not stop if he were too injured. Maybe I should run and get help...NO! Father is watching. I MUST show him I can do this! He thought to himself. The three lone combatants powered up. "EEEERRRRRRRHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Their combined auras were a magnificent navy blue color. The power of the three combined were making the Dragon Clan warriors use most of their strength to be able to keep running at Ishiko, Oshitaka, and Amika. The sky darkened as storm clouds flew in overhead. Lightning hit trees all around; setting the forest canopy ablaze due to a drought the village had been having. The ground cracked and heaved under them, forming a huge crater. Ishiko had veins popping up all over his body. His hair spiked up as his muscles grew twice the normal size. Amika's ninja uniform was flowing as if a strong wind were blowing. Oshitaka's titanium armor blurred in and out of normal Saiya-Jin vision. A few scouters blew up as the three Saiya-Jin finished powering up. "Humph.... A mere five hundred thousand combined. That's like nothing at all. We can take them, at least some of us can." The leader said. As the first Dragon Clan warrior got to Ishiko, Amika and Oshitaka skimmed over the surface of the crater and unto the level ground of the meadow to the oncoming attackers. The fighter that reached Ishiko was on the ground, face riddled with his own blood. Oshitaka and Amika both aimed for the same attacker. Oshitaka fired a small energy blast before Amika planted a knee to the gut and an elbow to the spine. The warrior was now crippled.  
  
The leader of the attackers came up to the crippled warrior. "So long, noble friend." Was all that was said before you saw a blinding red light. After the smoke and dust had settled, a large crater could be seen where the fighter had been just seconds ago. The commander was nowhere in sight. Meanwhile, Ishiko had already killed five more attackers. I am truly sorry. I know we were best friends. I shall see you again, someday. Ishiko thought to himself. Ishiko crouched down as a leg swept over the top of his head. Ishiko pounced upward and grabbed the attacker's leg. "NEVER...try...that...AGAIN!" He said as he twirled the attacker around and released him unto one of his comrades. Ishiko skimmed over to them and put a palm on each of their backs. "Time to go to the next dimension, boys. You're just too weak," Ishiko said before, "Gorilla Palm Attack!" A brilliant black light burst from his palms and unto the warriors' backs. The commander sighted his scouter on Ishiko. "WHAT! One million! Impossible!" The leader flew upward to the sky and screamed out in utmost rage. He started pulling on his hair and curling up into the fetal position. Ishiko flew upwards to the commander. "What's the matter? Cannot you see that there is no conceivable way for you and your team to win? My son and wife have already taken out half of the attackers. Give up." Ishiko said. Oshitaka had broken off from his mother and is previously engaging against one of the few attackers that were calm during the first few seconds of the initial attack. "AAAHHHHHH!" Oshitaka yelled. "Humph! This young one thinks he can take on the great Bruno? HA! Bring it on..." As Oshitaka reached Bruno, waves of electrical energy came bursting down upon the battlefield from the sky. Ishiko and the commander were deciding the rest of the battle. Amika came up to Oshitaka and told him, "Go to the village and get help. Do not worry about us. We will be fine." Oshitaka hastened to complete the mission assigned to him. They will be fine. My father is the best warrior in the village. He thought to himself. Oshitaka powered up and skimmed to the village at speeds greater than fifty miles per hour. The village gate was in sight within in a few seconds. "Open the gate! We need some help in the field! DC is attacking!" Oshitaka yelled. The gate opened swiftly as several warriors ran past Oshitaka and towards the meadow. "Oshitaka, get inside. Quickly!" His best friend, Yoshikoto, said.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ishiko and the Dragon Clan commander are sizing the other up. The commander teleported behind Ishiko as he turned around and blocked the thrown punch. Ishiko grabbed hold of the attacker's arm, lifted him higher into the air and slammed him towards the ground. The warriors all around stopped as they heard what sounded like an atomic bomb falling to the ground. The commander stopped himself just before hitting the ground. How was he able to do that? No one has ever done that to me... We must keep an eye on this one... the commander thought to him. "Well done. I have to admit you are the first to block my initial attack. If you are like what I think you are, my name is Hiditora." The commander exclaimed. He flew upward to eye level of Ishiko. The two warriors lunged at the same time. The spectators below could only hear sounds like thunder and waves of light energy. Two craters formed where the two crashed down to the ground. Dust clouds blocked everything from sight. Ishiko had a bloody nose and Hiditora had a black eye. "Shall we slow down enough for the Dragon Clan warriors to see what we are doing?" Ishiko asked Hiditora. "Let us." Hiditora said as he skimmed across the earth toward Ishiko. The dust settled and the Dragon Clan warriors, along with Amika, were able to see the two combatants. Those two will decide the outcome of the battle. Amika thought. Ishiko stood there waiting for Hiditora to reach him. Ishiko crouched down and crossed his arms, getting ready to block the attack. Hiditora reached Ishiko and planted a leg sweep. Ishiko landed on his back. Hiditora pulled his leg up and slammed it down on Ishiko's chest. "Oooppphhhh...." Ishiko gasped as the air was derived from his lungs. "Heh... Look at you. I thought you would be all big and bad. Now, you are just a whimpering dog looking up at its master before death." Hiditora said, smirking all the while. Ishiko turned over and put all of his weight on his arms as he launched himself upward. Hiditora looked up in surprise as Ishiko came down with a fist formed. Ishiko pulled his arm back and stuck it forward to add to the momentum of the punch. Hiditora sidestepped and grabbed Ishiko's arm. "I learned this from you. I hope you like it." Hiditora said as he twirled Ishiko around several times before releasing him towards a mountainside. Ishiko flew into the mountain and straight out, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. The warriors heard a loud crash as the top portion of the mountain fell to the earth and shattered. Hiditora walked calmly forward. Ishiko was pulling himself out of the debris as Hiditora sent energy blast after energy blast in Ishiko's direction. The warriors from the village arrived after Amika flew toward Hiditora and Ishiko. A small skirmish ensued and before long, the remaining Dragon Clan warriors fled from battle. "Where are Ishiko and Amika?" Several warriors asked aloud. The next couple of hours, the warriors from the village looked all over for the bodies of the two. "It seems they were completely destroyed." One warrior said. "Oshitaka will have to learn sooner or later. Hopefully, he will take it like a true warrior." The warriors returned to the village, empty handed. "What happened? Where are my father and mother? Are they okay...." Oshitaka kept asking them. "Oshitaka, listen. When we got there, only the DC warriors were in the field. We fought them and they ran...." "What about my parents, Mitzio?" Oshitaka asked. "Unfortunately, we could not find their bodies. I am afraid they were completely annihilated. We have someone that will take you in and train you." Mitzio said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------10 YEARS LATER-------- ----------------------------------------  
  
After ten long years of training with Yoshikoto's father, Ayikano, Oshitaka has become stronger than ever before. He has taken over his father's role as strongest fighter in the village. "Try again Oshitaka! Your father could have done better." Ayikano yelled from a distance. Oshitaka is training to better his speed in forming a 'Raging Inferno.' Green bolts of lightning are supposed to form immediately and strike your opponent. So far, it has taken him around twenty seconds, from start to finish, for the bolts of lightning to form. Ayikano is around six feet tall with the average build of the Saiya- Jin race. His hair is jet black in a straight line through the middle of his head. He does not wear any clothing over his torso. He wears loose jinagas over his waist and legs, tied by a black satchel. He has been Ishiko's friend since he came to the village seeking help and shelter for his wife and child. Oshitaka once again began to power up. Storm clouds that drew away returned on the whim of the black aura. The younger children of the village looked for refuge from the lightning strikes. The earth heaved under Oshitaka, forming another crater in the clearing. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Oshitaka's muscles bulged to double the original size. Storm-like winds blew around him, wrinkles formed all over his clothing. A slight drizzle began as Oshitaka's aura turned green. Little balls popped up randomly around Oshitaka's aura. Green projectiles sprouted from within the aura and bolts of lightning struck every tree within five feet of Oshitaka. "Very good, Oshitaka! That is much better." Ayikano yelled to Oshitaka as he ceased powering up. Oshitaka teleported to his sensei and bowed. "Thank you, sensei. I have been trying." Oshitaka said. Oshitaka is now six foot seven inches tall. He wears a dragon medallion from his father's belongings. He chest is severely scarred from several entanglements with creatures in the clearing. Loud banging sounded from the village gate. "HEEEELLLPPP!!!" was heard from the other side along with several yells of rage. Ayikano and Oshitaka teleported to the gate and jumped over it. "DC! You will no longer terrorize this village with your tyrannical laws!" Oshitaka yelled as he yet again began to power up. A blood red aura formed around him, showing his rage. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! This is the little punk from some time ago. Well, well. Let's show him how it's done boys!" The leading warrior yelled to his comrades. Ayikano was not far behind Oshitaka. He, too, powered up. Their two auras formed a blazing circle of fire around themselves and the Dragon Clan warriors. All of the warriors looked around them. "What is this? Some sort of sorcery?" one warrior asked aloud. "You stupid little boys! This is the true power of the village. These two are the strongest for Doragon has told me so." Hiditora said. Ayikano left a projection of himself as he teleported behind the nearest attacker. "Heh. this is the end for you!" He said. The warrior turned around just as Ayikano released his energy blast into the gut of the warrior. Meanwhile, Oshitaka has teleported towards a group of the Dragon Clan warriors. "For my father and my mother! You bastards will pay!" He said as he planted a roundhouse on of the warriors and used his head as a backboard and side flipped to the side of the other warrior. "Uh.uh.. take this!" the warrior said. He sent an energy blast at Oshitaka's face. Oshitaka closed his eyes to shield them from the blast. After the smoke dissipated, he opened his eyes and looked the warrior in the face with a slight smirk on Oshitaka's face. "Time for you to go to the next dimension!" Oshitaka grabbed the warrior by the head and flung him into the air. Oshitaka flew upward and put both of his fists together and slammed them down on the warrior's head, sending him crashing to the ground. A small crater formed where the warrior crashed to the ground, twitching. 


End file.
